In any type of large organization, and particularly when a workforce is distributed across multiple locations, keeping track of individuals' availability (e.g., due to scheduled and unscheduled leave, business trips, telecommuting, etc.) is an essential business function. Managers may rely on employee availability information, for example, to schedule and project deadlines, commit resources, assign workflow, etc. There are many ad hoc systems for tracking whether employees are available during traditional business hours. However, such systems often require continual updating and may not provide flexibility to track employee availability at multiple organizational levels.